


wake up thinking

by breathechoes (bluedreaming), daisyillusive (bluedreaming), faceslikebirds (bluedreaming)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/breathechoes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/daisyillusive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/faceslikebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coffee is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [See No More](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTShVeS8f8g) by Joe Jonas.  
> Inspired by F(x)'s [4 walls](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4j7Umwfx60Q) music video.

 

The day is bright—Qian blinks her eyes open, stares at the curtains flapping in the breeze, lingering streamers of dreams glimmering in her peripheral vision. Something is off, but she can't tell what it is.

_Did I leave the lights on?_

But when she slips out of bed to tiptoe over the wide floorboards, the lights are off, only cool morning light filtering into the kitchen. There's a person standing at the counter, turning the crank on what sounds like a coffee grinder.

Qian pauses, one foot hovering above the floor.

"Good morning," a soft voice says, broad shoulder turning as a face smiles at her. She blinks.

_Seokjin, right._

"Hi," she says, and the word bounces strangely around the room, as though the four walls of the kitchen can't contain the sound; it slips away sideways, slides through the open window.

"Would you like some coffee?" Seokjin asks, and she nods. _Yes._

He's wearing a blue silk pajama top, and a sudden jolt of déjà vu hits her, almost doubling her over with its intensity as she grabs onto the table to keep from falling. Seokjin doesn't notice, back turned, humming.

_A different person, blue silk, narrower shoulders and—_

The dream? The memory slips out of her grasp, as she straightens, taking a breath before stepping into the hall.

It smells like hydrangeas. Footprints padding over the cold floor. A small face peeks around the corner.

"Mom?" Yerim's eyes are sparkling as she holds something behind her back, toes twitching in anticipation. Qian smiles, even if things are. . .lopsided, somehow.

"What are you hiding?" she asks, and Yerim's laugh bounces off the walls, solid now, the sound bright giggles like sunlight.

"A present!" Yerim has a huge grin on her face as she slips a small box out from behind her back, holding it out. Qian takes it carefully, stepping over to the bench so she can sit down and lay the box on her lap as she unwraps it.

It's a porcelain tea cup, blue pattern on white

"It reminded me of you," Yerim says, and she doesn't notice the sudden glistening in Qian's eyes, as she reaches a finger up to dap at a tear before it escapes.

"Coffee is ready!" Seokjin calls from the kitchen, and Qian smiles at Yerim, reaching forward to give her a hug before standing up, cup in hand, fingers meshing with Yerim's as they head for the kitchen.

It's only when she's sipping coffee from the cup that Qian sees the lines, cracks in the porcelain, as though the cup has been previously broken and repaired. She looks over at Yerim questioningly, but Yerim is giggling at some story Seokjin is telling her.

 _"Don't step on that, Victoria!"_ The voice in her ear is loud, even though no one is there; she looks around but it's only an empty kitchen, Seokjin and Yerin sitting at the table.

Her foot hurts, suddenly, a stabbing pain, and when Qian looks down she sees red for a moment before it fades to a white sock.

 _Amber_ , the word pops into her head, finger curled around the handle of the porcelain cup, but she can't remember what it means.

The coffee is perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/431922.html).


End file.
